James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 15 Troy Terminator
by Firefly1fan
Summary: James, Tracy and Gordo go to the Canary Islands to meet Felix Leiter for a holiday only for Troy Terminator (Voiced by: Charlie Adler) and his goons Zax (Voiced by: Simon Templeman) and Zen (Voiced by: Jeff Bennett) to try and kill them plus James is getting more in the mood for fighting crime that Tracy is feeling worried. TracyxJames moment at the end.


James Bond Jr Season 2 Episode 15 Troy Terminator

"We now return to As The Earth Turns." said the TV Narrator.

"Dearest James tell me how much you adore me." said the woman named Tracy in the film.

"You know I only have eyes for you." said the man named James in the film.

"Enjoying this Tracy?" asked James.

"Yeah now sh James I think they're finally going to kiss." replied Tracy.

"(gagging noises) Then I think i'm finally going heave." groaned Noseworthy.

"SH!" said James and Tracy and just managed to see the main characters of the film kiss.

"Ok everyone can talk now." said Tracy.

"Hey Gordo." said James.

"Hey James, Tracy, Nossy Noseworthy." smiled Gordo. "James, Tracy i'm going to visit Dad you want to come with?"

"Sure." said James and Tracy.

"Milbanks said you can't leave." said Noseworthy then Tracy kicked Noseworthy in the belly!

"At the moment I don't care because me and James need to talk." said Tracy and she put her arm around James'. "James when we're at Felix's location you and me need to have a serious talk if you don't mind."

"Ok." said James.

Soon James, Tracy and Gordo meet Felix at the Canary Islands.

"Hi son." smiled Felix.

"Hi Dad remember James and Tracy." said Gordo.

"Sure do." replied Felix.

"Now Tracy about this talk?" asked James.

"James lately you haven't talked to me much and I wonder if we are made for each other." sighed Tracy.

"As much as I like to get to kiss you a second time Tracy capturing S.C.U.M is unfortunately more important." said James. "No offense."

"None taken I guess." replied Tracy.

"Give him time Trace." said Gordo. "Hey James fancy surfing?"

"Might ease my mind." replied James.

Then they saw three men with AK-47s one of them James and Gordo knew.

"Troy Terminator!" they yelled.

"You recognise me i'm flattered." cackled Terminator. "Zax, Zen attack the girl and Leiter's Dad!"

"Yes Mr Terminator." replied Zax and Zen.

"How the heck do you three know each other?" asked Tracy.

"Not now Tracy." replied James as he jumped and pushed Tracy on the ground Terminator fired the AK-47 at them! "At least we're not having two Tracys killed by a villains who care about the Bond Family."

"Well said my man." replied Gordo. "Terminator is a teenage terrorist who me and James busted three years ago."

"Close it for three and a half years ago." replied James.

"Oh right my man Dad stay behind me." ordered Gordo.

"Ok son but I have my gun." replied Felix.

Then Zax and Zen fired their AK-47s!

"We sure getting paid top dollar for this job." said Zax.

"Yeah." said Zen.

Then Tracy kicked them both very hard!

"Crime doesn't pay boys!" she yelled and kicked them in the face!

"It really does hurt." admitted James.

"Sure does James after we destroy S.C.U.M once and for all can we kiss?" asked Tracy as she kicked Zax into Zen and they fell into the sea.

"Sure." replied James. "Gordo fish out the goons!"

"With pleasure!" called Gordo as he jumped into the water and kick the goons out. "There's enough rubbish in the water without you two added to it!"

"Maggots!" yelled Terminator grabbing a chain gun and fired it just missing Tracy but hitting James up the arm!

"JAMES!" cried Tracy.

"Don't worry about me we must stop Troy!" called James.

"Now then how shall I finish you off AK-49, Sub-Machine or perhaps a Walther PPK." cackled Terminator.

"You're roadkill Troy!" yelled Gordo and kicked Terminator in the face making him lose 13 teeth!

Then the police arrived and arrestted Troy and his thugs.

"I say we serve our time and go to Vegas." said Zax.

"Yeah and I say we don't work for this sick-man again!" replied Zen.

"You'd never go to Vegas." said Tracy bandaging James' arm.

"Yeah." agreed James. "Well done taking down Troy Gordo."

"Thanks." smiled Gordo.

"Gordo, Tracy times are dark we need to be pepared and win this war against crime we must." warned James.

"Right boss Bond Jr." smirked Gordo and James had to smile.

"We'll all help James you have my word." said Tracy.

"Thanks i'll need it." said James and he and Tracy hugged and laughed for the first time that day and they all had a holiday with Felix on the Canary Islands.

Fade Out


End file.
